


Choni future

by Ana_choni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Cheryl Blossom, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_choni/pseuds/Ana_choni
Summary: Cheryl has been wishing the whole dea to toni, she always gets what She wantsThere is humor at the endI hope you like it
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Choni future

The children have finally gone to bed.- Toni thought. Entering her room, she got into bed and picked up the cell phone. Cheryl left the bathroom, closed the door to her room (they never close the door for the children but today was different). She turned to Toni.

"TT ..." she said, biting her lip. Toni looked up, saw her wife's mischievous smile.

Cheryl slowly began to remove the robe she was wearing revealing a set of red lingerie that lifted all the curves to perfection. Toni sat up supporting her back against the headboard. She moved her index finger so that Cheryl approached her, Cheryl slowly approach.

"I've been wishing you all day," said Cheryl  
-Is that outfit new? .- Toni said, moistening her lips.  
-Mhmm.- She said sitting astride Toni  
-What about the children? .- Toni asked swallowing.  
-They are asleep.- Cheryl said stroking her arm until they were on her shoulders.- And I need you.- Cheryl passionately kissed Toni introducing her tongue in her mouth, looking for dominate the situation. Toni moaned, took control holding her tight and pulling her toward her body while trying to remove the top of the set.

Toni lowered her kisses to her neck, Cheryl moaned with pleasure. Toni managed to remove the top and tossed it around her room  
"You are super sexy," she said between kisses. with a quick movement she changed her positions by getting on top of Cheryl while she kissed her and caressed her, she lowered her kisses down her neck, until she reached her breasts.  
She stopped on the right and looked at Cheryl, she was giving her a look full of desire, took her nipple between her lips and began to suck, bite and play with it. With her other hand she played with the other nipple, when she had enough she went to the other giving her the same treatment.

-TT ... stop teasing ... I need you.- she said between moans.  
Toni got down on her knees, took off the T-shirt she was wearing and watched her wife bite the lip.  
-God ... how lucky I am.- she said  
She started to climb her legs, giving her kisses here and there until she reached where Cheryl more needed her, put her fingers through her panties and slowly took  
them off.  
-TT.- said Cheryl desperate  
-Shh.- Toni said.- Don't make noise. She put one leg over her shoulder and stretched the other, She opened with her fingers Cheryl's pussy, She took one last look at her wife, she  
had a look of desire,she bit her lip anxiously and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Toni stuck her tongue out and licked her pussy from bottom to top did it several times.

Cheryl covered her mouth with her hand, it was delicious what Toni was doing .  
-You taste phenomenal… - Toni said between licked and licked.- I will never tire of eating you. Sucking her clit vigorously, she moved it with her tongue from side to  
side as if it were a pendulum. Cheryl forced herself to breathe through her nose as quietly as possible.  
-TT ... I need more.-she said moaning and biting the inside of her cheek.  
Toni inserted a finger until her knuckle began to take it out and put it in slowly while She kept playing with her clit at the same time, inserted two fingers, and increased the tempo. Cheryl raised her hips to receive Toni more. Cheryl was holding back all the moaning.  
-TT .. I'm close.  
Toni moved her leg a little further and inserted another finger increasing the rhythm, that it was enough for Cheryl to come. Toni continued her movements slowly, took them out and lick them until they are clean. She licked Cheryl's pussy, couldn't resist and started again to give her pleasure. It catch Cheryl off guard  
-Toni ... Toni.- She said grabbing her hair and pulling her closer to her pussy, she started to move her hips to reach orgasm, it was when Toni put her tongue in her when she cum. Cheryl squeezed her hand tightly over her mouth to make no sound,

When Toni finished licking her she went up giving her kisses until she reached her mouth.  
"Mhmm," said Cheryl, savoring the taste on Toni's tongue and lips.  
Toni stepped up next to her and pulled Cheryl in as she recovered from two intense orgasms.  
-Better? .- Toni asked  
-Uh uh.- Cheryl said satisfied, sat up and gave her a quick kiss.- I love you  
-I love you.  
-In a moment it's your turn  
-I'm fine, babe. Rest.- she said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Cheryl settled in and she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Toni felt a tap on her arm.

-Mama ... Mama.- said the little Topaz  
-Rose.- Toni said half asleep.- What's up, honey?  
-I had a bad dream ..- she said hugging her teddy bear tighter

Come here, honey," she said, shaking Cheryl a little. The little girl got between her two moms.  
"Mommy, It's naked!" She said raising her voice. Cheryl's eyes snapped open, she turned and saw her daughter. Then Cheryl remembered the previous events.  
-Eh.. yes. She was hot.- Toni said as an excuse. The little girl understood and snuggled next to her mom. Cheryl looked relieved at Toni

The next day Cheryl and Toni were lying on their sofa, Cheryl reading a book and Toni replying to some e-mail. When Rose appeared with some notebooks and totally naked.

-Rose, what are you doing naked? .- Toni asked.  
"I'm hot," she said, sitting down on the sofa and star drawing.

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other.  
"Oh my gosh," said Cheryl


End file.
